


Pain

by invisible_slytherin



Series: About Our Love [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_slytherin/pseuds/invisible_slytherin
Summary: Prompt: 68. "I don't need help! I just want the pain to stop."





	Pain

The fight had gotten messier than they had predicted. It was supposed to be quick, spy on a small group of stray hunters to see if they were planning something and then go home. They weren’t supposed to be noticed, but things hadn’t gone as they had wanted. **  
**

The hunters had been more organized and well trained than they had thought, and, somehow, it had seemed as if they had been waiting for them because as soon as they had stepped out of the truck there had been hunters jumping from behind trees and pointing guns at them.

Liam cursed himself for not having noticed them, not having paid attention to their surroundings and not having heard the heartbeats, but he had thought that they were still in a safe zone, more than twenty minutes away from the place where the hunters used to meet up, Derek had been sure they were using that place at least.

Now, Liam, Parrish and Theo were trying to fight the hunters off, their main goal, seeing as their plan had been an absolute failure, was getting inside the car and drive away as fast as possible, so that none of them could get injured.

Liam was fighting two hunters at the same time, he could see Parrish from the corner of his eyes, his body on fire while fighting two hunters of his own, and he was aware of Theo fighting another one somewhere on his right. He always knew where Theo was.

But, if the fight was bad then, it had become even worse when another hunter appeared out of nowhere, gun in hand, aimed directly at Liam, so fast that none of them had time to react. Liam felt the pain in his stomach, hands moving to press the wound, shocked and barely breathing from the pain. He felt himself fall to the floor, the two hunters he had been fighting leaving his side and running away, apparently not wanting to just end what they had started and kill him.

Through his pain he wasn’t able to make out what was happening around him, he heard a scream of his name, followed by a roar louder than he had ever heard, or maybe he was just sensitive because of the wound, after all, the pain was spreading quickly and he couldn’t even move from where he was sitting.

Suddenly there were hands in his arms and shoulders, frantic fingers touching his skin, words that he couldn’t exactly understand being said around him, he opened his eyes, the light too bright to be pleasant and he was met with concerned hazel orbs looking right into his, a hand squeezing his shoulder right after.

“Liam,” he finally made out words. “Come on, we have to take you to Deaton.”

Liam didn’t answer, he couldn’t answer, his throat was dry and his eyes heavy, he felt dizzy and his body swayed forward, Theo catching him before he fell face first.

“Can you stand up?” Theo was concerned, at least he sounded concerned to Liam’s ears. “Parrish is already by the truck calling Deaton so he is ready to see you, but you have to stand up, Liam.”

Liam nodded, as best as he could, Theo sounded genuinely worried and like he didn’t know what to do, his hands running up and down Liam’s arms like he didn’t know where to touch and his eyes looking around like he was making sure there weren’t any more threats.

With Theo’s help, Liam managed to get up on the floor, standing on his two feet, but still feeling dizzy and with his hands still pressing on his stomach. It was hurting, much more than it should be hurting. Wolfsbane probably coating the bullet, a lot of wolfsbane.

“Can you walk?” Theo asked.

“Yeah,” Liam said through his dry throat, voice low and breathless. “I’ll manage.”

Theo didn’t look like he believed him, but he didn’t push it and Liam was thankful for it. They walked slowly, but a few feet away from where they had been Theo looked like he was struggling with the urge to help Liam.

“You sure you don’t need help?”

“I don’t need help! I just want the pain to stop!”

Theo stopped in his tracks after hearing Liam say that and Liam cursed himself for having said anything, Theo would worry even more now.

Without giving Liam time to process what was happening, Theo picked him up, bridal style and started walking to the car, his heart beating fast against Liam’s ear, worry coming off him in waves every time Liam moaned and whined with pain.

“You don’t have to carry me,” Liam whispered, hands still pressing on the wound, face looking too pale.

“Shut up, Liam,” Theo growled, he sounded annoyed, but the worry and concern were still there, so thick that Liam felt it as if he was the one feeling it. “You’re in no condition to walk, you’re bleeding out and in pain, there is no way I’m letting you walk, so stop being stubborn!”

Liam didn’t answer, there was no point, Theo could be just as stubborn as he was, or even more if he put his mind on it, so he would never let him walk and, to be completely truthful, Liam didn’t mind being carried by Theo. The way he was touching him carefully like he was too fragile making him feel safe and the way he kept whispering ‘you’re gonna be okay’ filling him with hope.

When they got to the car, Parrish was already in the driver seat, ready to start the car as soon as they got there. Theo got in the backseat with Liam, keeping him on his lap, arms around him and hand holding his forearm.

Liam gasped as the car started, black veins crawling up Theo’s arms and some of the pain leaving him. He rested his head against Theo’s shoulder and sighed.

“Thank you.”

“Let’s just get you to Deaton’s and make sure you’re ok.”

And maybe it was the pain making him imagine things, but Liam thought he felt soft lips against his forehead and finger interlocking with his, a soft voice whispering ‘you’re gonna be okay’.


End file.
